Inu's First Valentine's
by ShaylaStar
Summary: Aww!InuYasha, Kagome, and a prince have a little tension. What will happen on this twisted Valentines day? Read and find out!


**Inu's First Valentine's Day**

**Warning to Readers: The characters are way off and it doesn't fallow the story line so don't give me crap about it. If you do, all you will get is a "I warned you".**

"Come on InuYasha, we have to get to the village!" Kagome urged.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." InuYasha said, lazily.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get to this village anyway?" Sango asked.

"This is where one of my ancestors are suppose to live." Kagome answered. They walked only a little ways before coming across a small village. They walked to the entrance so they could see inside. It was not very big at all. There were little gardens scattered here and there. People walking up and down the streets with fruits or vegetables they got from their gardens. The group entered the village as they scanned the scene.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" Said a beautiful male voice from behind them. They turned around. There stood a boy about 15. He had wavy black hair and was topless. He was physically fit from the looks of it. He had blue eyes and was holding a sword up on his shoulder with his free hand on its sheath. He had a pretty nice tan, probably from working outside.

"I felt a demonic aura around this village. Particularly originating from that palace." Miroku said. Although the village was small, it had a pretty good sized palace placed right in the middle.

"Is that so? If you are sure I will alert my father right away." The boy promised.

"I will be happy to get rid of it for you for a small payment." Miroku tried his luck.

"What 'small' price might this be?" He asked, suspiciously.

"A place to bed and food." Miroku told him.

"Hmm. Our village is poor but that could be arranged." The boy pondered out loud. Kagome walked in front of everybody.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I asked before you. This is my village anyway so you must introduce yourselves first." He said. Kagome sighed but obeyed.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. This is InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and little Kirara." Kagome introduced one by one.

"I am Prince Makako." He answered. He started walking towards the palace. He stopped and looked back.

"Fallow me and I will show you to my home." Makako instructed. Everyone fallowed him until they reached the guards.

"Halt! Prince Makako, who are these people? They are not from our village." Guard number one said. He had a lot of armor on but you could still see his face. He looked tired and had a short, thick beard.

"They are friends. I order you to let us pass." He demanded.

"Why are they here?" Guard number two asked. He looked just the same only he had a clean shaved face.

"The monk said he felt a strange aura from the palace and the beautiful young lady needs a place to stay." Makako said. Sango and Kagome looked at each other not knowing who he was talking about.

"What was her name? Oh, right, Kagome." Makako said. He looked back at her and she looked at him. She blushed horribly. She looked at InuYasha. He was glaring intensely at Makako. He just flashed the most breath taking smile in return.

"Oh, I get it! Okay, you may pass." Number two said. As they came through the door, number one stopped Kagome and leaned down close to her ear.

"Prince Makako is said to be the best kisser in the village. For him to choose an outsider all of a sudden, he must really like you. Good luck!" He said and let her pass. She was blushing really bad.

"Why are you blushing so bad?" InuYasha growled.

"It just so turns out I'm appreciated by _some_ people, thats all." Kagome said, happily.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" InuYasha asked.

"Never mind." She said. They were led into the palace's main room. They were seated in the middle. Makako sat next to Kagome as his father strode in front of everybody. He sat down.

"What is it Makako? Who are these people?" He said. He looked about 60 years old.

"The monk says there is an evil aura around the castle." Makako said.

"I see. Is he willing to do an exorcism?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. As long as you repay me with food and shelter." Miroku said.

"That shan't be a problem. Please monk, get rid of this aura as soon as you can." He said.

"Hey, Makako, isn't he a little old to be your father?" Kagome whispered.

"He is. I'll explain later." He whispered back. For some reason, this answer gave Kagome shivers. They weren't scary shivers or shivers you get when you're cold. They were shivers you get when you're excited.

"Will do, sir. I'll do the exorcism tomorrow morning." Miroku agreed.

"Well, would tonight be okay? Like maybe right now?" Makako asked.

"I guess that would be fine. You will have to evacuate this room." Miroku said. Both Makako and the emperor stood. Makako looked at Kagome, held out his hand, and smiled. She blushed and took his hand. He helped her up and soon everyone else fallowed. They left Miroku all by himself in the palace living room. It took 10 minutes before they could go back in. In the meantime, Makako led Kagome to his room.

"I need to show you something, Kagome." He said as they walked down the hallway.

"You also need to explain." She said. Suddenly, InuYasha hopped in front of them.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked. Makako looked calm.

"I was leading Kagome to my room. I need to show her something." Makako explained. InuYasha got a look of disgust.

"You're just like Miroku!" InuYasha accused Makako.

"InuYasha! Don't be so rude! SIT!!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha hit the ground hard. Makako grabbed Kagome's hand again and ran. He reached his room and locked the door. Kagome sat down on his bed. He sat down next to her. He had a little box in hand. He looked at her. His blue eyes were soft and kind. Kagome blushed, slightly.

"Before I show you this, I just want to tell you that you have beautiful eyes." Makako said with a smile. Kagome looked away. She heard him open the mahogany box. It was only the size of a glasses case. She looked inside.

CHANGE IN POV

InuYasha got up as soon as the rosary would let him. He ran to the only closed door. He pressed his ear on the door.

"Oh my god! Its...its...beautiful and so BIG!" Kagome said.

"It's okay, you can touch it." Makako said.

"Wow!" Kagome said. InuYasha gaged.

_Thats suppose to be __**me **__in there with Kagome, letting her touch... _InuYasha refused to continue that thought.

CHANGE IN POV

Kagome held the most beautiful diamond necklace in her hand. In the middle of the necklace was a huge emerald.

"This must have cost you a fortune!" Kagome said.

"The emperor got it for me when he took me in. My father and my mother both died. A demon came and murdered them right in front of me. I ran away before the demon even knew I was there. I was only 9 at the time. I was wondering through the forest one day when I bumped into him. Him and his men were on horses and on their way back home. He felt sorry for me and took me in as his own. Look, Kagome, I don't know what it was but, when I saw you, I felt whole again. When my parents died, so did a little part of me. You make that little part feel more alive then ever. I want you to keep that necklace." Makako said.

"I can't possibly take this." Kagome said as she attempted to give it back.

"Keep it. I was planning on giving it to the women I love." He said. Kagome felt her heart pumping.

"You..._love _me?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I do." Makako said. He leaned close to her and put his lips to her ear.

"I love you, Kagome. More than life itself." He whispered. She looked at his face. He took that opportunity and their lips met. Kagome wasn't really sure what to do. She made a decision and parted her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and she closed her eyes.

"_Prince Makako is said to be the best kisser in the village. For him to choose an outsider all of a sudden, he must really like you. Good luck!" _Kagome remember what the guard had said. Prince Makako pulled away and Kagome saw love in his eyes. Her heart was pounding. She was breathing pretty heavy, too. Makako laughed, softly.

"Um...wow." Kagome whispered.

"Thank you." Makako smiled. He stood up and helped her just like before. They walked out of his room and met everybody inside the living room. They were being served a feast. Makako and Kagome sat down next to each other. Kagome looked around and noticed something.

"Hey, Shippo, where's InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"He left. Said he was going in the woods to think for a while." Shippo said. Kagome stood up.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Makako asked.

"I'll be right back." She said. She walked out of the palace. She then walked all the way to the woods. She walked inside. It was really pretty. She walked down the trail for a while before she spotted him up in a tree.

"InuYasha? Are you okay?" Kagome asked, softly.

"Fine." He growled. She walked to the base of the tree.

"InuYasha, whats the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing, leave me alone." He said.

"Come on, whats wrong?" She asked.

"I said its nothing." He said.

"Okay. Makako is making me-I mean, _us_ dinner." Kagome said.

"You go eat. I'm sure you and Makako will have a great time together." InuYasha said.

"Is Makako the problem?" Kagome asked. InuYasha sighed.

"You're jealous." Kagome said, with a smile. She put her hands on her hips.

"Why would I be jealous?" InuYasha asked.

"Because Makako loves me." Kagome answered.

"So what? I don't care." InuYasha said as he stared into the distance.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I guess that I will just go tell Makako that I feel the same way." Kagome said.

"No! I-I mean, you wouldn't want to do that." InuYasha stated.

"And why not. He's a _prince. _He has money, looks, charms-"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it; he's perfect." InuYasha said.

"Not as perfect as you!" Kagome blurted out in frustration. There was silence.

"I-I mean...um..." Kagome tried to explain what she had just said.

"You think that I'm...perfect?" InuYasha asked, looking down at the stuttering Kagome. She gave up, she knew that she couldn't lie her way out of this one. She climbed up the tree and sat next to InuYasha, who was looking at her with true curiosity.

"Yes, I do." She said with confidence.

"What's so perfect about me? Nobody seems to like me." He said.

"Well, you're really frustrating. You are sexy and you're young. You have a great personality once you crack your ego. You are a really kind person if you don't let the distractions, well, distract you. Not to mention that I absolutely _love _it when you smile." Kagome counted the reasons without hesitation. InuYasha sat up strait.

"But Makako has all that except the stuff you don't like." InuYasha said.

"No, he doesn't. You don't understand. The things about you that seem bad are what make you who you are. Makako is a fake. You don't care what people think, or you don't show it at least. You're not afraid to be yourself and thats what I love about you." She said.

"Wow." Was all InuYasha could say. He looked at her and she looked at him.

"I l-love you." Kagome said. Then, she got quite the surprise. InuYasha grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him. Then, their lips met. For some reason, Kagome liked this kiss even more then the prince's. When it parted, Kagome leaned against him and they watched the setting sun turn the clouds purple.

"I love you too, Kagome." He said as he rested his head on hers.

End


End file.
